


Off-screen

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened off screen during 1.19?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-screen

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there were a couple of scenes missing from 1.19, and I felt the need to fix that, especially as I had a six hour flight without wifi today. Spoilers for 1.19, obviously. :)

By the time they'd arrested Johnny D and gotten HPD there to take him to jail and tow his car to the impound, it was past eight. Steve joined Danny as he was stuffing Johnny D into the back of a black and white and patting it on its way.  

"Worst criminal ever," Danny said, grinning up at Steve.  

"If they were all that bad, we'd be out of a job," Steve said, wishing certain criminals would suddenly have a case of the Johnny D's.  

Danny's eyes narrowed. "What's up with you?"

"What?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He studied Steve for another moment. "Kaye pull rank and take your files away?" he guessed.

Steve looked around, weighing his options. "Dinner?" he asked finally. At Danny's nod, they headed for the truck, waving to Chin and Kono, who Steve had already told to go home. They'd deal with Johnny in the morning.  

They stopped for Chinese, Steve assuring Danny there were Grace-approved dishes in Chinese cuisine. The drive was unusually silent other than the food discussion. Whether Danny was just tired or had realized this wasn't a conversation Steve could have while driving, Steve couldn't say, but he was grateful all the same.

Once at Steve's, they stopped only in the kitchen, and only long enough for beers before going out back with the food. They both made a passable attempt at eating for a few minutes before Steve put his box down and took a long drink of his beer.

"Kaye's an analyst," Steve said suddenly. It was as good a place to start as any. "She's after the Yakuza."

"Wait a minute, she's an analyst? I didn't picture them running around chasing criminals all over the globe."

"They don't." Steve took another long draw off his beer, staring at the ocean. "She's on leave."

"Hell of a way to spend your vacation."

Steve finished off his beer. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to meet Danny's eyes. "She's been tracking them for years for the CIA." He told Danny about the Yakuza answering to Wo Fat, about Kaye's fiancé, and how she'd ended up in Hawaii with his father's recording.

"What else?"

"What do you mean, what else?"

Danny waved his bottle towards Steve's face. "I know that look. That is the look that says 'sure, the small bomb on the door didn't kill us, but what about that big one in the corner?'"

"Do my looks ever speak other languages? Just out of curiosity."

"They have been known, on occasion, to speak Pig Latin. And you're changing the subject."

Steve took a deep breath, inhaling the sea air, and let it out slowly. "Hesse," he said, taking his time with the words, "works for Wo Fat."

"Okay....how deep was Hesse in with this guy?"

"Kaye says Hesse wouldn't dare make a move without Wo Fat telling him to." He looked Danny in the eye. "It's almost a sure thing that Wo Fat ordered my father's murder."

Danny let out a low whistle. "I gotta tell you, I did not see that coming."

"Tell me about it." Steve's gaze drifted back to the sea. "I thought this whole thing was behind me," he said softly. "The man who killed my mother is dead, the man who killed my father is behind bars. It should be over. Finished. And now I find out the man responsible for it is walking around on my island, playing golf."

"The man who _may_ be responsible," Danny said. "You don't know that Kaye is right."

"She has video of Wo Fat meeting with Hesse at Halawa," Steve said, turning in his chair to face Danny. "She has all this information on the whole organization. She even has my father's tape recording about the case."

Danny frowned. "How did she get a recording that was in the tool box when it was stolen?"

"I don't know."

"So she got this tape recording _mysteriously_ leading her to you at the same time you _mysteriously_ got some of the evidence back? And that doesn't send up any red flags for you?"

Steve considered that for a moment. "You think someone inside his organization is trying to help us?"

"That is one way to look at it." Danny's 'are you an idiot?' voice was in full force. "Another is that someone is setting the two of you up."

Oh. "I...well, I hadn't thought of that."

"I can't imagine why not," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Because you are just so rational and logical when it comes to your father's murder." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, his forehead close to Steve's. "You said Wo Fat set her entire grab team up, right? And the trail on your father's evidence ends with Noshimuri, who, last we saw of him _not_ wearing prison orange, he was playing golf with Wo Fat. So a reasonable person would assume that perhaps Wo Fat is the one who is now in possession of the evidence. Why on earth would he let that go unless it served his purposes? His. _Not_ yours."

"Danny--" Steve opened his mouth and closed it. Twice. "I...what else do I have to follow up on?" he said finally. "I've got no other leads, I've got no clues other than what someone--yes, admittedly possibly Wo Fat--has handed me. What am I supposed to do? Ignore it?"

Danny shook his head. "Of course not. But you have to be careful. You have to be smart. You don't know if the evidence is a gift or a trap. You don't know if Kaye is part of that trap. You don't know who you can trust."

"I know I can trust you."

"Okay, there is that, but we're not talking about the team here. From this point on, we have to assume anything we learn might be a lie at best and a trap at worst."

Steve's mouth turned up at one corner. "We?"

"Yes, 'we,'" Danny said. "Are you mentally deficient? I'm not letting you go at this alone--you'll get yourself killed. And I think I can safely say the same for Chin and Kono." He gave Steve a small smile. "You're not an Army of one, whatever they may have told you."

"Navy."

"Fine, Navy of one, then." Danny put one hand on Steve's knee. "You know," he said carefully, "if Kaye is right, then that means Hesse had no intention of leaving your father alive, no matter what you did."

"I knew that before. Hesse was never going to let him live."

"But the fact that you had his brother was irrelevant." Danny was leaning in, looking up into Steve's eyes, and Steve didn't look away, no matter how much his instincts wanted him to. "Even if you'd never found Anton, Victor Hesse would've still murdered your father. You had nothing to do with it--using that was just a bonus for him."

Steve cleared his throat. "I understand that."

"Do you?"

"I do." Steve gave in to the voice screaming in the back of his brain and looked out at the ocean. "Doesn't seem to make any difference."

"I am stunned," Danny said dryly. He let his hand slide comfortingly along Steve's thigh before he lost contact as he stood up. "Come on," he said, tapping Steve on the cheek with one finger until he looked up at Danny. "We could use some sleep if we're going to deal with Johnny D in the morning. Seriously, no one with only one letter for a last name should be that exhausting."

Steve couldn't help but smile at that. "I see through you, you know," he said, getting up to follow Danny into the house. "You just want to see if I really have an interrogation techniques book on my night stand."

"I know for a fact you have one _in_ your night stand," Danny countered without looking back. He stopped to throw his empty bottle and container into the trash. "I've seen it," he added, turning to face Steve as he dumped his own trash. "And I have to say that while I do not encourage _actual_ torture in the bedroom, I would be very interested to hear about the 'advanced seduction techniques' they reference on page 31."

Steve bit back a laugh. "We had a class in those," he said, leaning in to confide the next bit of information, his mouth close to Danny's ear. "I finished first in the class," he said, his voice lowering enough to produce a very satisfactory shiver through Danny's body.

"That I do not doubt for a second, babe," Danny replied, his hands moving down Steve's back to his ass, coaxing an answering shiver from Steve. "Why don't you share some of that information?"

"I could do that," Steve said, slowly walking backwards toward the stairs, pulling Danny with him. "I'm afraid I need some tools that I keep upstairs, though," he said.

"Well move your ass, then," Danny replied, stepping back and nudging Steve until he had turned around and was moving for the stairs. "We don't have all night, and I might need repeated instruction to get it right."

"Oh I'm counting on that."

***

By the time Kaye arrived at the restaurant, Steve had managed to lock the worst of the burning rage away. She couldn't handle it if he lost it, he could tell that from their previous meetings, so it would have to wait. He told her about Wo Fat's visit, and even that was enough to bring her to the verge of tears.  

He called HPD and arranged for 24-hour protection for her, and was only slightly reassured by the fact that she did tell him she had a gun back at her room. He knew HPD wouldn't even be a barrier to Wo Fat if he decided to go after Kaye, but he wasn't sure she realized it. If she did, she'd deluded herself into thinking otherwise, judging by the way her shoulders lost some of their aching tightness when he arranged for the protection.

She hadn't managed to sort out what was on the post cards yet. She knew there was something, her brain just hadn't worked it out. Dinner usually helped, so she was hoping she'd have something soon. They at a quick dinner, and then he watched her leave with the black and white tailing her. He checked his truck just to make sure there were no surprises waiting for him, even though he knew Kaye's detail had already checked their cars while they were in the restaurant.  

Satisfied, he sped off towards his house, knowing Danny was there waiting to find out about his meeting. The anger was building up  inside him like a pressure cooker, and he wanted to be home, with Danny, when it blew. He managed to wait, barely, and once he was inside the house, Danny standing expectantly in front of him, Steve let go. "That goddamn son of a _bitch_ ," Steve said, throwing his keys against the wall, feeling the rage flow through him like heat, "showed up at the restaurant!"

Danny blinked. "Wo Fat?" he asked uncertainly.

Steve nodded, moving past Danny to pace across the living room, remembering Wo Fat sitting so smugly in his chair. "He just walked in and sat down across from me like he'd arranged a friendly dinner. Like he wasn't responsible for my parents' death, for at least 23 murders that we know of and God only knows what the hell else!"

"Okay," Danny said, crossing the room to stand in Steve's path until he had to stop. "Okay. I get that you're upset--I don't blame you. But you have to calm down if we're going to figure out what he wanted."

"'To know the man who's trying to know me,' is what he said." Steve's words were barely making it out past his clenched teeth. "He threatened Kaye--nothing overt, believe me, or he'd be in jail--but he made it clear if he didn't walk out of there unscathed, she wouldn't make it there unscathed, if she made it at all."

"Well that explains why you're here instead of at a precinct defending yourself for shooting him," Danny muttered. "How is Kaye?"

Steve shrugged, shaking his head. "Worried? She has a gun, and HPD is watching her 24/7, but...."

"But we both know that won't stop him," Danny finished for him.  "You think she'll actually be able to use the gun if it comes to that?"

"I don't know. She thinks she will." He let out a humorless laugh. "At least she changed hotel rooms to one with a working door."

Danny closed his eyes for a second. "Do I want to know?"

"I might have, um, kicked her door in yesterday." At Danny's look, Steve held his hands up. "What was I supposed to do? She wouldn't talk to me. She slammed it in my face."

"The taxpayers of Hawaii are not going to be happy about the number of hotel doors they're paying for these days," Danny said. "And you and me are going to have a serious talk about that. But later. First, back to Wo Fat. What else did he say?"

Steve turned to pace away for a few steps before pivoting and returning to Danny. "He said that I should be careful about looking into my family's past," he said. "That I might not like what I find."

"Do you think he was just trying to scare you off?"

"I don't know. I mean, they're my parents, Danny. I thought I knew them...and then I find out that Dad's been lying to me since I was sixteen, that everything that defines me was all a product of that lie. I don't know what I'm supposed to think anymore."

"Okay," Danny said, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders. "So if--and this is a _big_ if--there are some things in their past that you might not like, it doesn't change the parents you knew. They still loved you, and it doesn't change that. I mean, there are things in my past that I would rather Grace never find out, but I'd like to think she knows me well enough that they wouldn't change her opinion of me if she did. Parents are people first, and people are far from perfect."

"I know. I know. It's just...." He closed his eyes, tilting his head back and took a long, deep breath. "Every time I think this is over, something else happens," he said, looking at Danny once more. "And if he's telling the truth...."

Danny's hands slid down to Steve's forearms. "What you need to ask yourself is if you can live with yourself if you drop it. If whatever you may or may not find out might be worse than never going any further than this."

"You know the answer to that."

"I do. But I wanted to make sure you did."

Another long breath, and then Steve nodded. "Whatever it is, I have to see it through."

"Okay." Danny rubbed Steve's arms a few times before dropping his hands. "Then we go back over the evidence your Dad left, and tomorrow we'll talk to Chin and Kono about looking into ancient history. Okay?"

"Okay," Steve said, slowly, not entirely sure about that plan.

Danny sighed, looking at him as if he'd failed a test. "Your dad's mistake," Danny said carefully, "was not trusting anyone. This is too big for one person. You have to let us help."

"I know." At Danny's skeptical look, Steve sighed. "I do, I promise. I do. I will let you help. You want me to swear it on a Bible or something?"

Hiding a smile rather unsuccessfully, Danny shook his head. "Not necessary." He put a hand on Steve's shoulder to guide him into the other room. "Now let's get started."

\---

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
